


Всего одно слово (Only one Word)

by dontshootthedomrist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Family Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/dontshootthedomrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После побега из тюрьмы Хакода должен решить, может ли он доверять сыну Хозяина Огня так же легко, как его собственный сын. Он выжидает, но только одно слово ставит всё на свои места.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего одно слово (Only one Word)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only one Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843607) by [Arielen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen). 



> Перевод выполнен для ФБ-2014, где я был в команде Аватара. Также выложен здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2611054  
> События фика происходят вскоре после 14 и 15 серий Третьей книги.
> 
> Спасибо за бетинг дорогой Нагинате!

В первый вечер в Западном Храме Воздуха Хакода из Южного Племени Воды не мог сказать, что чувствовал себя спокойно в присутствии сына Хозяина Огня.

Они сидели вокруг костра и слушали историю последних приключений в Кипящей Скале. Сокка был в своей стихии и рассказывал, почти не останавливаясь, как он и Зуко проникли в тюрьму, разрабатывали планы и импровизировали, когда это было необходимо. Ни Суюки, ни Чит Сэнг не могли добавить больше пары слов.

Принц в разговоре не участвовал. Он, как и Хакода, выбрал место чуть в отдалении от большинства, поэтому они смотрели друг на друга немного чаще, чем действительно хотели. Но оба пользовались возможностью узнать друг друга поближе, прищурившись и следя за выражениями лиц.

Вождь Южного Племени Воды приподнял бровь, когда смог всмотреться в искривлённое шрамом лицо и золотистые глаза подростка. В них было что-то, что он не мог понять до конца.

_Чувства, которых он никогда раньше не видел на любом другом лице мага Огня и вражеского солдата. Ни в битве, ни после неё, когда те становились пленниками или мертвецами._

Но он знал, что скоро приблизится к разгадке — неважно, примет ли принца Зуко в качестве союзника, продолжит ли наблюдать за ним со стороны. Это было важно для безопасности его детей, поскольку Сокка, похоже, безоговорочно доверял магу Огня после их возвращения в Западный Храм Воздуха.

Несмотря на то, что принц Зуко показал себя человеком, достойным доверия, и самоотверженным союзником, когда они спасались бегством с Кипящей Скалы, Хакода не мог забыть того, что стояло между ним и этим юношей. Как и другие воины, вождь Южного Племени Воды клялся бороться с народом Огня, заставить магов и солдат заплатить за всё, что они сделали с его народом за последнюю сотню лет. Он никогда не простит постоянные набеги на его племя, постепенную депортацию всех магов Воды — кроме последнего — и, наконец, смерть его жены, Каи, от руки капитана последних захватчиков. Было отнято слишком много жизней, пролито слишком много крови; выжившие члены разделённых и уничтоженных семей пережили слишком много боли и страха. 

И самое главное — может ли он действительно простить то, что принц Зуко лично угрожал Южному Племени Воды в поисках Аватара и почти уничтожил деревню во время атаки? Юный маг Огня, ко всему прочему, последние месяцы охотился и дрался с его, Хакоды, собственными детьми, и это значит, что он вёл себя не лучше остальных представителей его народа — бесцеремонно, бесчеловечно и бессердечно. 

Может ли человек — _юноша, не может же Зуко быть намного старше Сокки,_ — действительно кардинально измениться? Осталось ли в нём хоть что-то хорошее, чем можно обосновать доверие и дружелюбие?

Хакода не думал, что должен в это верить.

***

Он отвлёкся от своих мыслей на резкий голос Тоф, девочки-мага Земли, разрезавший воздух.

— Эй, зануда, — обратилась она к магу Огня. — А как насчёт тебя, Зуко? Давай, мы уже наслушались от других о твоих подвигах, но этого же недостаточно. И об оставшемся можешь рассказать только ты. Не стесняйся. Расскажешь нам о девушке, которая помогла вам всем сбежать, пока гондола застряла на середине пути и солдаты пытались перерезать трос?

— Произошло только то, о чём рассказал Сокка, — хрипло ответил юноша; он выглядел сконфуженным. — Пожалуйста, не спрашивай больше. Это личное.

— Очень жаль, — сказала Тоф, — потому что Сокка любит преподносить правду в довольно своеобразном стиле. Было бы замечательно, если бы ты…

— Эй! — вскрикнул Сокка. — Я не вру.

— Нет, не врёшь. Но некоторым подвигам ты придаёшь большее значение, — добавила Суюки, воин Киоши, и с улыбкой приложила палец к губам Сокки раньше, чем тот запротестовал: — За что я и люблю тебя — иногда, — после чего посмотрела прямо на Зуко. — Но было бы интересно услышать историю о ваших приключениях с другой стороны. То есть от тебя. Это может сблизить нас. — Она остановилась на мгновение, всё ещё наблюдая за молодым магом Огня. — Ты ведь не рассказывал никому из нас, где получил этот ужасный шрам?

— А правда! Ты никогда не говорил об этом! Да и мы не спрашивали, — Сокка посмотрел на принца, чьи глаза снова сузились, а взгляд стал недружелюбным. — Как ты его получил? В битве? Или несчастный случай?

Остальные члены команды перестали разговаривать. Маг Огня застыл, когда все повернулись к нему.

— Нет, — ответил он.

Хакода заметил блеск в его глазах и то, как дрогнули его губы. Зуко, похоже, боролся с собой — была заметна злость из-за столь личного вопроса и смесь других эмоций, Хакода не мог их распознать.

Затем принц решился и, глубоко вздохнув, заговорил.

— Когда мне было тринадцать, я оскорбил генерала в покоях Лорда Огня несмотря на то, что мне не было позволено разговаривать на военном собрании. — Его голос был спокойным и медленным. — Он предложил отправить новых рекрутов на бой в Царство Земли, зная, что большинство из них будут убиты. Я не мог это принять.

Его голос изменился, когда он продолжил. В нем слышались горечь, резкость… и что-то ещё.

— Результатом этого неподчинения стал Агни Кай, прилюдная дуэль двух магов Огня. Поскольку я выступил против своего _отца_ , то именно он стал моим противником. Он преподал мне болезненный урок, который я никогда не забуду.

Это заявление заставило остальных в ужасе взглянуть на молодого мага. А он добавил немного тише:

— Это всё. Больше ничего.

Прежде, чем кто бы то ни было успел выразить Зуко своё сочувствие, его лицо стало каменным: он обменялся взглядами с Катарой. Она была не так сильно впечатлена, поскольку, видимо, знала несколько больше остальных.

Внезапно он встал и исчез в темноте. Дискомфорт остальных был почти осязаем: ни один не был уверен, стоит ли присоединиться к принцу.  
В отличие от большинства, Хакода улыбался, потому что после всего, что он увидел и услышал, ему удалось принять решение.

***

 ** _Всего одно слово_** , сказанное с ненавистью и злостью — но и со страхом и отчаянием, — поставило всё на свои места, и теперь вождь Южного Племени Воды смог окончательно понять сложную натуру принца Зуко.

Сначала это был ответ тоске и зависти, которые Хакода увидел в глазах юноши, пока обнимал Сокку и Катару после их воссоединения несколькими часами ранее, когда причалил дирижабль. Это был взгляд ребёнка, потерявшего любовь отца давным-давно или никогда её не видевшего.

А теперь он смог понять готовность члена правящей династии народа Огня присоединиться к Аватару и помогать ему, главному врагу своей семьи — и единственному, кто может разрушить её планы по захвату мира. Может, только так можно остановить насилие над простыми гражданами.

В конце концов Хакода признал, что принц Зуко способен был предать свою кровь и своих людей, а заодно оставить всех, кого любил и о ком заботился, зная, что может никогда их не увидеть.

Только одно слово заставило его изменить мнение.

**_Отец._ **


End file.
